The Hovercar 5000
by ghostanimal
Summary: Someone enters Danny in the most dangerous ghost sport, Hovercar500 race, where he races Technus, Skulker, Ember, Youngblood, and Tom. The track goes through many dangerous things. Will he win, lose, or die? And who entered him?
1. Loser!

Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny scowled as he sat at his desk. He had _**way**_ to much homework, got detention for being late, was grounded for a month,_** and **_Tucker and Sam were angry at him. 

Jazz picked that time to come into his room.

"Hey Danny! How was school?" Jazz asked him. Danny let his eyes glow green at her.

"Bad?" Jazz asked.

"Bad doesn't even describe it! Everyone hates me!" Danny shouted.

"Danny, everybody doesn't hate you," Jazz said.

"Yes they do! Tucker and Sam hate me because I was fighting ghosts when I was supposed to meet them at the movies, Mr. Lancer hates me because I'm always late, and Mom and Dad hate me because I'm Danny Phantom, and because I'm a loser," Danny said.

"I don't hate you," Jazz reminded him.

"Thanks for reminding me! You hate me because I'm your brother!" Danny shouted at her.

"But-" Jazz began.

"GET OUT!" Danny shouted, his eyes glowing green.

Jazz obeyed, letting him cool down. Inside she heard him mumbling about how he's a loser. Danny wasn't a loser. And Jazz was going to prove it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short! I'll updtae, ASAP!1

_**SNEAK PEAK!**  
Danny's ghost sense went off. He ran down into an alley, and transformed into Danny Phantom. He started searching for the ghost when a lady, about 20, floated towards him She had long black hair, and a pink shirt, with blue jeans. She carried a clipboard and looked very board._

_"Daniel Phantom, I've come to inspect your Hover car," She said._

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused._

_"You mean you didn't know? Somebody signed you up for the Hover Car 5000," She said._


	2. The Hover WHAT?

DanPhan Awesome, awesome start! Wow and his parents found out? CANT WAIT FOR MORE:-D! 

Not his secret, but-DARN IT! I GAVE IT AWAY!

BugzAttack sounds good

HiddenAuthor I beg you, please promise to finish this story. This is by a wide margin the most original idea I've seen on this board in weeks. I won't pressure you for more chapters and such, I'd just like to know they're coming someday. Trust me, I'll wait.

Good luck, don't eat yellow snow, and fear nothing but writer's block!

HiddenAuthor

They will be coming, but not very quickly, for I have other stories to update.

I am SO Sorry about not updating! I had other stories to update, and forgot about this one!

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny walked home from school, still upset. His friends still hated him.Suddenly,Danny's ghost sense went off. He ran down into an alley, and transformed into Danny Phantom. He started searching for the ghost when a lady, about 20, floated towards him She had long black hair, and a pink shirt, with blue jeans. She carried a clipboard and looked very board.

"Daniel Phantom, I've come to inspect your Hover car," She said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused.

"You mean you didn't know? Somebody signed you up for the Hover Car 5000," She said.

"The Hover WHAT?" Danny asked, still confused.

"Hover car! Now, if you don't have a hover car, then get one! You can't drop out of the race once you've entered! Find Matt at the GZ Garage! He'll help you!" The woman snapped, as she dissappered.

Danny just srood there, stunned. Who had entered him?

"I guess I'm going to the GZ Garage," Danny said, as he flew home.

Danny got there in a few minutes, and turned invisible, as he flew into the basment, where he turned visible. Little did he know, his parents were behind him. Danny stepped into the portal, before they could attack.

Danny floated towards a giant sign that said GZ Garage. He started looking around.

"Uh, hello? Anyone here?" Danny called as he walked around th garage.

"Up here!" said a voice. Danny looked up to see a boy about 17, fixing what he figured was a hover car.

"Are you Matt?" Danny asked.

"Yep. You signed up for the Hover Car 5,000?" Matt replied.

"Someone else signed me up for it. Can you tell me what the Hover car 5,000, and stuff like that?" Danny asked.

"Sure, and I hope you have a good after life! Many ghosts have been destroyed in the Hover Car 5,000!" Matt said as he went to ground level.

That statement, made Danny faint.


	3. The rules

Disclaimer-I only own this story

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny woke up to Ember standing over him.

"Aw, did the poor dipstick get hurt?" She asked in a mocking voice as she walked away.

"Ember? What are you doing here?" Danny asked sitting up.

"I'm in the Hover Car 5,000. I'm picking up my hover car. Heard somebody entered ya. Hope ya had a good life!" Ember said as she walked over to a black hover car with blue flames on it, hopped in, and drove away.

"You ok? You've been out for a hour!" Matt asked from a ship shaped hover car.

"Ya, and can you tell me more about this race?" Danny asked.

"Just read this rule book, and I'll teach you how to drive," Matt replied as he threw a white book at him.

Danny picked up the book, and turned to the first page. This is what it said.

_**1. NO NATURAL POWERS ARE ALOWED! All ghosts will be zapped with a power drainer.**_

_**2. Ghosts may use any weapon, as long as it's not thier natural power.**_

_**3. Once somebody has entered the race, they may NOT drop out.**_

_**4. The ghost may have ONE other person racing with him.**_

The second page explained a lot of intresting facts. After reading the book, he discovered that Matt had designed a hover car just for him. It was black with a little white on it. It also had his symbol on the hood. Matt got an old hover car to teach him with. After hours of learning, Danny was able to drive it by himself.

"I've got to go home, but thanks for everything!" Danny said.

"No problem. Tommarow, you can meet Taylor," Matt said.

"Who's Taylor?" Danny asked.

"My friend. He helps me. Has a unhealthy obsession with cows, and is very crazy," Matt said.

"Okkkk," Danny said as he flew away.

Danny flew into the portal, and sat on the floor, now in human mode, tired. He heard his mom run down the stairs. She ran towards Danny.

"Your ok! Jazz said that you were kidnapped by a ghost, so we had the whole town looking for you!" Maddie said.

Danny was happy that Jazz gave a good cover up. He went to bed, tired.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YIPPIE!


	4. Taylor

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny woke up the next day. It was Saturday, so he went to the portal. Matt was next to what looked like a stero, with another ghost next to him. 

"Ready Taylor?" Matt asked.

"Moo," Came the reply.

"And, GO!" Matt said as he flipped a switch. The other ghost spoke into a mirophone.

_**"LayZAR beems! Pew pew!"**_ The ghost said in a creepy voice. When he finished, Matt flipped a switch, and turned it off.

"Hey Danny! This is Taylor. Taylor, this is Danny," Matt said. Taylor looked at Danny.

"Moo," Came Talyor's reply.

"Told ya. He can only make wierd sounds, and when he does speak, the only thing he says is-" Matt began, but was cut off by Taylor.

**"LAYZAR BEEMS! PEW PEW!"** Taylor shouted, wavin his arms.

"That," Matt finished.

Danny gave Taylor a 'you're crazy' look and followed Matt to his hovercar, with Taylor making noises behind them.

Suddenly, Taylor starting jumping up and down.

"MOO!" He shouted, pointing.

"Skulker, and Youngblood are here to pick up thier hovercars?" Matt asked as Taylor nodded, and Danny looked at them, confused.

"'Moo' means_** all**_ that?" He asked as Taylor ran to greet them.

"Sure does," Matt said as he brought out two hovercars.

One of them was the pirate shaped one Danny saw Matt working on earlier, which he figured was Youngbloods. The other was a metal one, which was most likely Skulker's.

"Hi Taylor! Will you explode for me?" Youngblood begged.

Taylor held his nose and turned red. Veins pooped out of his head as he made weird sounds. Danny had to admit, he looked very funny. After a while, Taylor fell to the ground. Youngblood poked at him with his wooden leg, but he didn't move.

"Did Taylor explode again?" Matt asked, now standing next to the knocked out Taylor.

"Yep," Youngblood answered as Taylor got up.

Taylor jumped up and down for a minute and ran to the hovercars and made noises at it. Youngblood laughed as he followed him. Taylor made a noise that sounded like a car crahing into something and ran, with a laughing Youngblood behind him. Matt gave Youngblood, and an angry Skulker the keys to thier hovercars, and the two left.

"Alright. You know the rules, and how to drive. Now we need a helmet for you. Something that will keep the wind off of you, and protect you from a crash," Matt said.

Taylor ran into a room, and came out wearing a cow mask. It had cow ears,eye holes with built in sunglasses, mouth hole, and it was white with black spots. He ran over to Danny, took it off, and put it on Danny. Matt laughed.

"No, Taylor, he can't wear your cow mask," Matt said as Danny took it off. Taylor made a squealing sound, and put it on again as he did a odd dance.

Danny shook his head as Matt looked on the helmet shelf. Matt took a white helmet, much like the one Danny wore in FWD, and gave it to him. It fitted perfectly, so they put it in Danny's new hovercar. Then Danny noticed some awards on the wall.

"Looks like you've won some races," Danny remarked as he scanned the shelf.

"I was the Hovercar champion for five years running, until Tom beat me," Matt said.

"Tom?" Danny asked.

"He beat me, and nearly destoryed me. Luckly, I was ok, but couldn't compeat again. No one knows what, or who Tom is. He always wears a mask, so we never see his face. He also never talks, so we don't know what he sounds like. All we know is his name. He once wrote a letter to the people that he will reveal himself once somebody beats him. Many people have tried, but no one ever beat him," Matt replied.

They decided to race on a track that was behind the garage. Taylor ran to the side of the garage, and came out riding a cow.

"Why doesn't he race with us?" Danny asked.

"He'll crash the hovercar on purpose. Besides, he'd rather ride his cow," Matt replied, gettin into a blue and green hovercar.

"What's the cow's name?" Danny asked.

"Layzar beems," Matt replied as Danny rolled his eyes.

Danny started his hovercar, and put on his helmet, ready to race.

I know it's short.


	5. The amazing chapter with no title yet

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny finished the last lap of the track, and beat Matt by a nose. 

"You did pretty good, and you didn't wreck the hovercar either!" Matt said, impressed.

That was the first time Danny took a good look at the hovercar. It was completely black, with his embelm on the sides and front. It was a three seater, and the seats were white, along with the stearing wheel. Then he noticed a door on the side.

"What's that?" Danny asked, pointing to the door.

"That were you put orbs. Orbs look like meatl eggs, and you can find them on the track. Your partner, or you, scoops up the orbs, put it in the door, and you get an extra boost speed. But you can hang on to it either, because if you don't put it in less the 30 seconds, it turns to dust," Matt said as Taylor rode his cow around the track.

"Ok," Danny said.

"Don't forget this. Every year, the hovercar 5,000 takes place in different places," Matt added.

"Where is it this year?" Danny asked.

"Amity Park," Matt said as he locked a room.

_**Of course.**_

"Does Amity Park know this?" Danny asked.

"Skulker's supposed to tell them now," Matt replied.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
"LISTEN UP!" Skulker said, his voice echoing as Everyone looked up at the ghost.

"Your town has been chosen to hold this year's hovercar 5,000! You are all alowed to watch as one of you race against ghosts!" Skulker said as everyone, thinking that he was going to pick it now, ran around screaming.

"SHUT UP! We've already have a sucker!" Skulker roared, annoyed.

"Who is it?" Someone asked.

"Daniel Fenton! And he can't drop out either! Once someone has been entered in the Hovercar 5,000, you can't drop out," Skulker annouced with a evil grin.

"Race is tommarow at 11:00! Don't be late!" Skulker added as he went home.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Skulker reporter that he told Amity Park that Daniel Fenton was in the race, so Danny stayed at Matt's, in case anyone found him and demanded answers.

Danny had trouble falling asleep that night, not only because of Taylor's loud and wierd snoring, but because he was wondering what would happen.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's short.


	6. Racetime

This chapter is for TexasDreamer01, and Azure Inu, and TexasDreamer01, and Azure Inu only. They were my only reviewers for the last chapter

Disclaimer-I only own this story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was race day.

Joy.

Everyone was at the race track, and Danny was nervous. Taylor had found him small expoding pouches, a **_LAYZAR BEAM PEW PEW_**, and metal rocks. The items were in the third seat, so that Danny could just lean to his left, and grab something.

"Hey Danny! It's good to see you again!" A female voice cried.

Danny turned to see his clone, Danni. Danny looked different. Danni was wearing blue jeans that covered her shoes. She had a blood red shirt with a black chocker necklace. On her wrists, she had black bracelets that matched her necklace. She still wore her hair in a ponytail, but it had blood red streaks in it that matched her shirt and her hat was gone.

"Hey Danni! Like the new look!" Danny commented.

"Thanks. You in the Hovercar 5000?" Danni asked.

"Yep. Hey Danni, wanna be my racing partner? I could sure use you," Danny asked.

Danni brighten as she agreed. Matt found a red helmet for her, and Matt gave Danny lat minute tips.

"Hey, where's Taylor?" Danny asked, looking for the crazy ghost.

"Dunno. He never stays to watch the race. Must not be his thing," Matt replied.

Danny had to get zapped by a ghost power drainer. To his surprise, Vlad was shocking ghosts with the Plasmius Maximus.

"**_Vlad?_** What are you doing here?" Danny asked as Vlad zapped Technus.

"The people who run the Hovercar 5000 asked if I could use this to drain the ghost's powers. See? I just go, **_ZAP!_**"Vlad replied as he zapped Danny.

Danny them put on his helmet, and a coat (to keep the air off) and got in the hovercar. Danni put on her everyday blue sweatshirt, and helmet as she climbed into the seat on Danny's right, with the weapons in her lap. Danni was going to be in charge of the attack, so that Danny could concetrate on driving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie was scared. Her one and only son could be **_killed!_** She had heard from a ghost that the Hovercar 5000 was the most dangerous ghostly sport, and many ghosts have been destroyed in it. She also learned that an ex-champion had helped Danny, so that he should do good.

Luckily, the ghost let her come down to the crew, so that she could talk to Danny on Matt's commicater. The commicater was to give Danny advice on what do do when stuck, and for Danny to warn them when he was coming in for quick repairs. The crew was made of Wulf, Matt, and many other ghosts she did not know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, and Tucker were also frightened. Thier best friend could be **_killed!_** They too, were alowed down with teh crew and Maddie to watch. They now felt sorry for the fight. It wasn't Danny's fault he couldn't help them in time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even Paulina and Dash were scared for the loser they made fun of. Paulina was planning on going out with him if he win. Dash was planning on being nicer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny ajusted the commicater, and drove to the starting line.

Then, he heard a female voice speak into the commicater.

"Danny! I am sooo sorry! I hope you win!" Sam said as Tucker spoke.

"Good Luck, dude!' Tucker said as Maddie took over.

"Oh Danny! PLEASE be careful!" Maddie begged.

"I will," Danny promised.

"I'm turning the commicater over to Matt now," Maddie said as Danny heard Maddie take off the commicater and hand it to Matt.

"Just remember what I taught you, and you should be fine," Matt said.

Danny took a deep breath as he watched for the light above him turn green.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, should the next chapter be a song fic? Cause I need your suggestions.


	7. The Race is on!

This chapter is for TexasDreamer01, and TexasDreamer01 only. She was my only reviewer.

Disclaimer- I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light turned green and Danny speed off, ending up last so far. He managed to speed up next Skulker, who threw some bomb at him, but Danny had managed to dodge.

Danni picked up a small expoding pouch, and threw it at Skulker's engine, breaking it down so that he couldn't race anymore.

Danny picked up speed, and was next to Technus, who threw five weapons at him. Four Danny managed to dodge, but the last one hit his hovercar were the headlight was.

"DANNY! UP AHEAD!" Danni managed to shout over the roar of the crowd, and wind.

Danny looked ahead to see a bottomless hole. Danny saw a ramp, and picked up major speed. He and Technus jumped the ramp, but Technus fell into the hole. Danny could hear his screaming.

Ember was the next person Danny was up against. Ember tried to hit him with her gutiar, but missed. Then, Danny noticed an pit the destoryed things on contact. Danny knew that it was a crazy idea, but he had no choice.

"DANNI! HOLD ON!" Danny shouted, as he felt Danni hold onto him.

Danny drove the hovercar up on the wall. Everyone in the crowd looked at him in amazment, along with Ember, who ended up jaming in the pit. Her hovercar threw her over the pit, and out of danger.

After riding on the wall for a bit, Danny drove on the track again. He soon caught up with Youngblood, and his parrot. Youngblood shot attacks at him, and Danni shot attcks back at him. Danny notcied five orbs up ahead near the top of the track. There was also a bar, so that ghosts would have to duck. Danny had another crazy idea.

"DANNI! TAKE THE WHEEL!" Danny shouted. Danni obeyed as she grabbed the wheel. Danny stood on the hood, and jumpped when he saw the bar and orbs. Danny grabbed the orb, and landed in the driver's seat in front of Danni. Danny handed the orb to Danni, who put in the container.

The hovercar made a jerkying motion, then traveled at the speed of light. By the time he caught up to Tom, the orb quit working, and Danny regained normal speed. Danni took a good look at Tom, and noticed that he wore a helmet that made it so that people couldn't see him. Danni felt as if Tom was glaring at them out of the corner of his eye. Tom banged into the hovercar, sending into the wall. Danni shot a **_LAYZAR BEAM PEW PEW! _**at Tom, sending him away from the hovercar.

One more mile, and it would be over.

Danny and Tom were neck to neck in the race. Finally, Danny could see the finish line. He and Tom both crossed the finish line, at what seemed like the same time.

"IT'S A PHOTO FINISH!" Vlad's voice boomed over the intercom.

Danny was surprised. He thought that Vlad was Tom.

"AND THE WINNER IS! One second, I can't find the photo, ah here it is! DANIEL, AND DANIELLE 0FENTON!" Vlad's voice said again.

"YES!" Danni and Danny cheered.

Danny's friends, family, and Matt came down to congragulate him.

Tom stood there, watching Danni and Danny celebrate.

"Danny, you have beaten me. I will keep my promise," Tom said in a dark and spooky voice as he took off his helmet to reveal...

(AN: I'm in a good mood today, so NO CLIFFIE!)

Taylor, Matt's helper.

"Taylor? Your Tom?" Matt asked, completely surprised.

"Moo," Came the reply.

"I'm happy to know who Tom is, but who entered me?" Danny asked.

"We did," said two voices.

It was Jazz and Clockwork.

"Jazz? Clockwork? **_YOU_** entered me? But, why?" Danny asked.

"Remember when you were ranting about how you were a loser? Well, I went to Clockwork, and he suggested that we entered you in the Hovercar 5000. We were going to prove that you aren't a loser, and never will be!" Jazz said as Clockwork handded the trophy Danny and Danni won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end. A sequal I may do.


	8. Bump

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


End file.
